Live together
by Fma35
Summary: Drakken and Shego are looking for a new home


That week was unusual for her. No plans to conquer the world, no plans to eliminate Kim Possible. He had just ordered her to go around stealing money. Not that it was bad, a week easy and stress free and, by the way, she also obtained, by contract, a percentage of the stolen money. So that week extra money to put into her account.  
" Shego I have an announcement to make! " Drakken exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts.  
Here come the problems, she thought " Tell me Doc  
" This weekend we're going to Middleton. I have... "  
" Wait, wait, wait Dr.D " she interrupted him " This weekend it's my turn to decide what to do "  
" Yes I know but the woman of the agency was only available this weekend and I would not jump another week of work. " He tried to explain.  
" What woman, what agency? she asked realizing still less than before.

Apparently Drakken had finally realized that using the lairs as a permanent home was not very smart considering the frequency with which these were destroyed. Finally a smart decision, although however take home in the same town of the cheerleader was not too clever.  
" I know it Shego but my mother is not going any younger and although I do not want her constant presence, I feel safer to have her close. "  
An objection that was sense and quite sensitive. But then, despite being a villain he was very sensitive.

" Why do you need my presence? " she had asked him  
" I'm going to go in this house on weekends when it is possible and well, now we spend practically the whole weekend together, I want a house that would appeal to you. Of course you will have your room. "

That was very kind of him. He was pleasantly surprised her. Although, to be honest, lately were not uncommon the attention of him towards her.  
I would have to save him from an alien threat a long time ago. She thought.  
She parked the car ( he wanted to come with the hovercraft but eventually she had convinced him to rent a car ) on the pavement of the road. Waiting for them, a woman in her forties with a bright smile.  
" Good afternoon . I am Elisabeth Brown, we talked on the phone. Nice to meet you " The woman said holding out her hand " Oh, I did not imagine that you would bring your wife. "  
" She's not my w... "  
" I am not his wife yet. We would like to take home before the wedding. " Shego interrupted him.  
" Oh, so this is your first house. What a nice thing, please follow me. " Elisabeth said.  
" Why did you tell her we're engaged? " Drakken asked ger when they were quite distanced from the woman to not to be heard.  
" What would you say No, she is not my wife, she is my sidekick that and I brought her with me because you know, after a week to try to conquer the world we spend the weekend together. " she said " Better not do know that in Middleton is relocating a mad scientist isnt' it? Especially considering who lives here. "  
" Right... " he murmured back to pay attention to the external appearance of the house. A large garden kept discreetly went before the house. He was not a plants lover but with his new powers would not be weighed to give him a settled. The garden, as well as the facade of the house was respected as defined in the description. The house was a villa in Tuscan style which extended over several meters set on two floors. As a style was quite different from the average of the houses of the city marked by a modern style. It was certainly nice but the thing that attracted him most was the lack of neighborhood with exception of another villa also for sale.  
" It is not perhaps too big for just two people? "Shego asked and then bite her lip. Just because he had given her a room that did not mean she would live there.  
" Yes, but as you know I love the grandeur " he exclaimed.  
" Here we are " the saleswoman announced opened the door with the , from inside the house seemed even bigger, probably because not yet furnished.  
"I would say to start from the kitchen." She said, motioning them to follow her. Unlike the other rooms, the kitchen was already furnished with kitchen area and an island with two chairs in the the sink it was also a large window overlooking the garden " The best there is on the market today. " She declared triumphantly "Directly from Italy"  
" It looks like a nice kitchen " He exclaimed, touching the stove " Fire right? "  
" Yes, as I said the best on the market " the woman replied " How about to move into the living room? "  
The group moved to a large room completely empty where there was a large window that could be opened in the garden. " There are four other smaller rooms connected to this and one of the three bathroom of the house " Elisabeth explained.  
" It is possible soundproofing one of the rooms? " Drakken asked.  
" Oh, do not tell me you want to get a lab at home " Shego exclaimed " I can not wait to wake up at five in the morning because someone had the urgent need to get to work "  
" And that is this reason that I asked if it is possible soundproof the room " he replied. "  
The brief exchange was quickly interrupted by the laughter of Elisabeth "I understand Miss, my husband does not ever detach from work." I assure you that in any case with the birth of children this nature will shrink a lot. "  
These were not the words Shego wanted to hear. Of course, it was her idea to pretend to be prospective newlyweds looking for a house but the words of the woman were making it too real. The worst thing, however, was Drakken who was not realizing how the whole situation was surreal. When she agreed to accompany him to see the house she expected an apartment or a house up for single people. Not a house that shouting marriage, children, happy family from every wall. Looking at the top floor then, that one used to the bedrooms, you could not think it. There was a larger room, that used to couple that had a private bathroom. The room was surrounded by smaller rooms that poured on the same corridor that ended with a shared bathroom. What the heck, that floor was practically screaming at her to get busy with children!  
" Well, I did see the house to you now I imagine that you have to talk " said the woman once the visit ended.  
"Yes, we need to talk. " Shego sighed " We may be just a moment here? "  
" No problem " Elisabeth replied with a huge smile. Her experience as saleswoman told her that the deal was virtually done.  
Once they were alone the two could finally talk to each other without having to pretend.  
" It is not perfect? " Drakken asked smiling.  
" What are we ? " she asked, taking him by surprise.  
" Ehm, i don't know, humans? " he replied obviously confused by the question " Or maybe it's more accurate to say mutants "  
" What are we as a couple idiot " Shego specified  
" Evil genius and his sidekick is not obvious ? Drakken said " Maybe friends? " he added with a hopeful look.  
" Two friends are not going to live together, at least not at our age " she exlaimed.  
" But if we always lived together! " the man protested.  
" We always lived in a lair " she pointed out to him " And just for the purpose of work " Only lately I have been the lair even on weekends. " she granted him " However, it still remained a den, not a family home. But now? Practically I would live with you during the week in the hideout and then on the weekends I would move here with you? Sorry to tell you the obvious but we will seem just a married couple. " She expected that now he scream like a child telling her that what she had said was stupid but instead his reaction surprised her.  
" But Shego, now I can not live without you. " he whimpered.  
Oh God that was really sweet. Shego thought. Why she always had to be duped by the sweetness of him? Perhaps because, apart from her brothers, no one appreciated her for what she was, but only to receive something in return? (Mainly her body). Thinking about it, perhaps it would not be so bad to live together even outside the lair and if something was wrong, well, that was just in her head after all. Certainly he had no second purpose. He cared about her and maybe, maybe, the same went for her.


End file.
